Kori I'm The One
by moondust161
Summary: A Very Short Story, But Sweet. What Does Richard Think About Roy And Kori? And What Does He Have To Say About It? Please R&R Thanks XxMoondust161xX .p.s. It Is A Very Short Story. Also Does Have Some Mild Swearing.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans, Any Of The Characters Or The Song Used In This Story.

**Kori I'm The One.**

Richard POV 

I stare at her beauty with that dick. How could she choose him over me? Well I actually do know why she chose him, because I helped him. I gave him all my best techniques. He was my best friend. Now seeing him with her makes me sick. I cannot believe she would go to his level. She could do so much better, like me, I mean he isnt even good looking. The only thing in common they have is that they're both red heads. Even though her hair is like rubies, lovely crimson red locks cascade down her slender form. And he is a carrot top. No other way to put it…stupid carrot top. Stupid best friend. Well the full story is kind of long, but I have time since my best friend has buggered off with the only girl I could ever love. So sit back relax and let me tell you how it all began.

Roy and I were the best of friends; no one was a close as we were. Some people called us twins (but how they think I could look like him, I don't know) but back then when he was a back stabbing bastard I didn't mind being called his twin. We went everywhere together and had some good laughs. But then I saw her, and I knew from that moment on, I was head over heels in love with her. But oh no, Roy had to be in love too. I was too kind; I loved him too much as a friend to betray him. So I helped him (what a fool I was, but I have learnt my lesson) to get the girl of _my_ dreams. What a good friend am I? I helped him to the best of my knowledge and even warned a few other guys who took an interest in her. But I couldn't keep it in any longer. I had to tell him, I loved her too.

So I did, I just came out clean, I went up to him, and I told him to his face I said.

"Roy, I love her too"

What a mistake, but at the time, he seemed okay with this. He was all nice and told me he didn't mind, infact he wouldn't ask out for a date because it would be cruel on little old me. Well low and behold next time I see him; he has her pinned against a wall in a rather passionate lip lock. Well from then on, I knew what sort of friend he was to me.

I thought things could not get any worse, guess what?

The house for sale right down my street, guess who's mum decided it would be the perfect place to live? Hers. Typical, I knew that things are just going to get worse. Then of course, I found out how sweet she really is. I thought maybe I liked her just for her looks. But oh no, that would be too easy for Richard Grayson. I swear somebody hates me. She so sweet and kind. Ever so gentle and everything I was ever looking for in a girl.

So what ever you do, don't talk to me about bad luck, I have the worst luck in the world.

There is a dance at school tonight; im dateless while Mr. Back Stabber has got the gorgeous girl. Im in a stupid band, well it wasn't stupid until Roy left, he decided that we were too babyish. Yeah, we are too babyish; I mean he is already into ditching his friends for a girl. And not just any girl, it just happens to be _my_ ideal girl. If I weren't brought up as such a gentleman that Roy wouldn't have any balls left. I would rip them off and use them for tennis balls.

I have a surprise for Roy, when he up on the dance floor with her, well I just might have written a song about it. Wouldn't that be nice? Because remember, he is my bestest friend in the whole of Gotham City. There's nothing I wouldn't do for Roy.

At The Dance. Normal POV 

Richard was rocking out on stage with his band while the others were on the dance floor. Kori and Roy were dancing right at the front. Roy was glaring a few smug looks up at Richard but he just returned them, it was time to give Roy his song. He stopped the band and winked at them. They knew what to do, and busily got preparing for the song that will wipe that smug smirk from Roy's stupid lips.

"I wrote this song myself, pay extra attention to the lyrics…won't you Roy?" He said before striking the first note on his guitar.

I'm hiding in a bush outside your window  
I'm feeling sick and numb  
Fed all my best lines to my best friend  
So he could be the one  
But I'm jerk because it worked  
And I've just realised what I've done

Guess I'll never be the guy to get the girl  
Set it up so that he could rock your world  
Promise me when you scream you fake it

Kori, I'm the one you should be dating  
Seeing you with him is so frustrating  
I taught him everything he knows  
You fell for ever single line I gave him  
I know that I'm dumb  
But Kori ... I'm the one

So maybe I should just go home now  
And let you have your fun  
It doesn't make it any easier  
I live across the street but one  
But if that clown let's you down  
Kori, you know here to come

Guess I'll never be the guy to get the girl  
Set it up so that he could rock your world  
But I'm not, so I've got to face it

Kori, I'm the one you should be dating  
Seeing you with him is so frustrating  
He's just a fraud because I'm the

Guy who made him  
I know that I'm dumb  
But Kori ... I'm the one

I can't believe you're at my door  
Cos he confessed that he'd never cheat again  
Suddenly a chance for me to tell the secret I'd been keeping  
I am the one

You said you valued his integrity  
And honesty is rare  
He swore to you he'd never cheat again  
He cried and said he cared  
Well, he's a jerk because it worked

Kori, I'm the one you should be dating  
Seeing you with him is so frustrating  
I taught him everything he knows  
He used to be my best friend now I hate him  
And it sucks that he won  
Cos he's a dick and you're amazing  
I know that I'm dumb  
But Kori ... I'm the one

Well that's the end of this very short story, and I left it on a cliffhanger, so yoo can chose whether yoo want Kori to go with Richard or stay with Roy! It's yoor choice, go for it! And please review, I would like to know whether yoo kept Kori with Roy or imagined her to go with Richard.

I know this is only short, but I heard the song and decided to write a VERY short story about it. Please any comments welcome, and thank yoo kindly!

For any one who wished to know the song is: Holly…I'm The One by Son Of Dork. But I of course changed the words for Kori instead of Holly. Well please read and review thanks and the story

To Save The Last Black Rose. Shall be getting updated as soon as I can! Okay?

Love Yoo All

XxMoondust161xX


End file.
